Sin arrepentimientos
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Un día que comienza birn para Tomoki y du novia Astrea, los cuales están dispuestos a amarse mutuamente, sin importar los bemoles que pudiere haber en sus vidas. Oneshot.


¡Saludos, habitantes del planeta Tierra! Regreso luego de una ausencia prolongadísima, y sinceramente espero no haber perdido el toque en este anime.

 **Sin arrepentimientos**

Tomoki abre lentamente los ojos, no sin parpadear en el proceso a causa de la luz que se filtraba en su habitación. Hacía frío, y Tomoki recordaba la razón de ello.

A un lado del chico dormitaba una chica rubia de enormes senos, desnuda igual que él, y cuyos ojos, invisibles tras la cortina que eran sus párpados, el chico conocía de un vivo rojo que le excitaba cada vez que los veía. El nombre de aquella fémina que lo había cautivado es Astrea, una angelroid de primera generación de tipo delta, diseñada originalmente para el combate de corto alcance. Eso era lo básico con respecto a la rubia, pero no era ni la mitad de lo que Tomoki conocía al respecto a ella.

Muchas cosas pasaron desde el día en que se vieron por primera vez. La forma en que se conocieron no fue la mejor, tal vez fueran antagonistas (en el más ridículo sentido de la palabra, al menos), pero al final encontrarían el amor entre sí. Fue un proceso duro, accidentado en muchas ocasiones, muchos momentos amargos tuvieron que pasar, pero consiguieron una vida plena juntos.

Tomoki lo lamentaba bastante por Ikaros, Nymph, Hiyori y Sohara, pero simplemente su corazón escogió a Astrea, y en ello no hay nada que hacer cuando la decisión está tomada. La lenta respiración de Astrea se sentía como un áspero arrullo, y hasta daba la impresión de que dormía, cosa que Tomoki sabía imposible desde mucho antes.

─ ¿Astrea? ¿Estás despierta?

─ Sí, lo estoy ─ responde Astrea abriendo un ojo ─. Sólo quería quedarme así un rato.

─ Ya veo. Casi me creí que dormías.

─ ¿Acaso lo habías olvidado, baka?

Tomoki se limita a hacer un puchero y mira en una dirección distinta. La respuesta era simple, pero no se animaba a manifestarla, pues la pregunta de Astrea le había dado en el orgullo. Pero no podía enfadarse, no con ella.

─ Oww, tengo hambre ¿Qué hay de comer, Tomoki?

─ Buena pregunta. Creo que Ikaros no había comprado nada ayer para el desayuno.

Astrea emite un quejido mientras extiende los brazos a su máximo alcance. Tomoki se levanta con cierta resignación, rezando mentalmente por estar equivocado en su cavilación. Astrea se veía más linda cuando estaba llena y contenta que cuando estaba hambrienta y amargada. Recordando su desnudez, Tomoki busca rápidamente su ropa antes de salir, pero antes de abrir la puerta mira a su alrededor. Todavía se le había hecho raro que sus acostumbradas revistas eróticas ya no formaran parte del paisaje de su habitación. Había tomado la decisión de renunciar a todo eso por su amor a Astrea, por lo que le pidió a Ikaros que dispusiera de ellos cuando llevó todas las revistas al jardín. Admitía que fue doloroso ver toda su colección siendo destruida ante sus ojos, pero la ganancia que obtenía compensaba con creces lo que perdía, y Astrea era la prueba más clara de ello. Acordándose del aquí y ahora, Tomoki se segura de haberse vestido correctamente y sale para acompañar a su amada.

 **Cocina**

No era que fuese una eminencia cocinando, pero Tomoki había aprendido desde mucho tiempo atrás a hacerse la comida para no tener que depender de las recetas de Sohara. Su vida realmente pendía de esa autonomía en su día a día, y ahora era su momento de mostrar esa habilidad desarrollada.

Para su suerte, Ikaros sí había comprado los víveres necesarios para el desayuno, así que Tomoki se pone a cocinar algo sencillo. No hacía falta esforzarse demasiado, especialmente porque ese día no habría escuela. Mejor, pues así él y Astrea podrían permanecer juntos todo el día. Había escuchado que Ikaros y Nymph estarían en el cuartel del club del descubrimiento del Nuevo Mundo junto con Eishirou y Sohara, y eso también implicaba que serían sólo él y su amada rubia. Las cosas estaban a pedir de boca, pero Tomoki quería coordinar correctamente lo que haría junto a su novia. Eso posiblemente signifique que el sexo no sería lo primero. Antes tendría que preparar una velada íntima, crear ambiente, robarle algunas sonrisas a Astrea con algo bonito. No sería demasiado difícil, Astrea no era muy exigente.

En ese momento se le ocurre una genial idea para darle a ese día el comienzo que tanto quería. Le significaría un esfuerzo extra, pero por ver la sonrisa de Astrea le resultaba un coste más bien barato.

* * *

 **Diez minutos después**

Astrea llega luego de darse un buen baño por sugerencia del propio de Tomoki. Ella contaba con su propia programación de limpieza integral, pero no se imaginaba antes lo maravilloso que se podría sentir un buen baño. La sensación era sencillamente deliciosa, y la rubia estaba realmente agradecida de tener consigo a ese chico tonto y atolondrado como novio. Él había dejado de lado muchos de sus malos hábitos para dar únicamente cabida a ella en su vida, y eso a conmovió mucho cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Su unión como pareja había sido positiva desde todos los puntos de vista, era imposible que se arrepintiera de ello, si hasta había procurado estudiar para tener por sí misma la capacidad de saber qué cosas le podrían gustar a Tomoki para así hacerle la misma clase de mimos que él le hacía todos los días.

Ya estando vestida otra vez con su acostumbrada (y reveladora) indumentaria de angelroid de combate, Astrea se dirige al comedor, llevándose una sorpresa inmensa al ver lo que había hecho Tomoki para agasajarla: El desayuno era mucho más elaborado que cualquier cosa que hubiese comido jamás, y se le hacía increíble pensar que Ikaros no lo hubiese hecho, sino su amado humano. Se veía bastante exquisito, y Astrea no puo evitar pensar que era mucho más de lo que merecía, pues ella todavía no sentía haber hecho algo realmente a la altura de lo mucho que le importaba Tomoki. Le dolía admitirlo en ocasiones, pero sabía que era tonta y su capacidad de aprendizaje no era nada impresionante ante nadie que la conociese.

─ ¿Ya estás lista? ─ dice Tomoki saliendo de la cocina con dos tazas humeantes de té ─ Toma asiento y come. Ni yo mismo me creí que pude hacer algo como esto ─ señala la comida servida ─. Nunca antes había logrado algo tan elaborado, y además pensé que había perdido técnica por dejar estas labores por mucho tiempo a Ikaros.

─ ¿Tú antes cocinabas? ─ se sorprende Astrea.

─ La alternativa era dejar que Sohara se encargara, pero como aprecio mucho mi vida, decidí aprender por mi cuenta para así saber valerme ─ Tomoki ríe un poco al recordar aquellos días ─. Pero como te dije antes, nunca había logrado hacer algo como esto, y no estoy del todo seguro sobre cómo quedó ¿Te apetece que lo probemos juntos, Astrea?

─ ¡Sí! ─ responde Astrea muy animada.

Ambos toman asiento alrededor de la mesa y toman los cubiertos respectivos para darle una probada a la comida de Tomoki. Con lo cerca que estaba, Astrea podía notar que olía tan bien como se veía, y eso le abría todavía más el apetito. Sin pensarlo mucho más lo prueba y queda sin aire con el sabor. No es que fuese algo de otro mundo, pero el buen sabor, junto con los sentimientos puestos por Tomoki en su preparación, fueron un auténtico deleite para Astrea, la cual empieza a comer con ganas. Tomoki por su parte se dedica a comer mientras veía a su novia devorarse su plato. Esa rubia definitivamente no cambiaba.

─ Tomoki, hay algo que quiero preguntarte ─ Astrea miraba fijamente a Tomoki mientras le iba hablando ─ ¿Qué ves en mí para quererme de esa manera? Digo, no es que tú seas un genio, pero yo soy demasiado cabeza hueca y causo muchos problemas en ocasiones, y todavía me recibes aquí y me atiendes siempre.

─ La verdad es que… no sé… Tal vez ni siquiera necesito ver nada, ni tampoco debo tener una razón. Simplemente pasa que me importas y ya. Me enamoré de ti, y eso es lo que realmente me importa ─ Astrea se ruboriza intensamente ante las palabras del chico, y este sólo mantiene una cálida sonrisa ─. Sé que puedo sonar un poco cursi, pero lo que te estoy diciendo es todo verdad. Tú eres lo que más quiero, Astrea, y eso para mí es motivo suficiente para ser atento contigo. Así es que imposible que me pueda arrepentir de estar contigo, pues eso es lo que deseo.

Había sido un razonamiento bastante bonito, y sin duda a Astrea le conmovía. Tomoki podía ser bastante elocuente si se lo proponía, y eso siempre surtía efecto en la rubia. Ambos se besan de forma fugaz, pero usando sus lenguas para darle matiz a ese contacto. Tomoki podía ser bastante tonto, pero tenía razón, y Astrea también estar con él, sin importar lo demás.

 **Fin**

* * *

No sé si en inglés o en algún otro idioma hay fics TomokixAstrea, pero ya en español podemos dar por cumplido ese campo 😃. Ya tenía mucho tiempo sin escribir nada por aquí, y espero algún día escribir otra vez.

Hasta otra


End file.
